


The Unbalanced Scale

by Keenir



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Action/Adventure, Angst, Drama, Gen, Missing Scene, POV First Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-31
Updated: 2013-12-31
Packaged: 2018-10-06 20:11:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10343700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keenir/pseuds/Keenir
Summary: SPOILERS : ThresholdHammonds POV of the events in Threshold





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Yuma, the archivist: this work was originally archived at [Stargatefan.com](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Stargatefan.com). To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [StargateFan Archive Collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/StargateFan_Archive_Collection).

The Unbalanced Scale

##  The Unbalanced Scale

##### Written by Rodlox   
Comments? Write to us at [Rodlox@hotmail.com](mailto:Rodlox@hotmail.com)

  * SPOILERS : Threshold 
  * Hammonds POV of the events in Threshold 
  * PG [D] [A] 



* * *

"I understand your concern, doctor," I tell Dr Fraiser when she comes to chew me out.

"No sir, I don't think you do," she replies, her words clipped by a temper.

"I'm just as concerned for Teal'c as anyone else here," I answer.

"Then why are you letting Brae'tak kill Teal'c? You know as well as I do what will happen to Teal'c without his symbiote."

I nod. Yes, I do know.

But how to impart what else I know?

Dr Jackson once said that several ancient cultures held a scale somewhere in their mythos, usually regarding justice or death.

SG-1 apparently learned how to tip the scales. Death and her children seems to not hold any sway over them anymore.

Major Carter's been diffused into a computer, Doctor Jackson's been declared legally insane, Teal'c's been dead, and Colonel O'Neill's. . .

For SG1, it seems, it isn't that death is no longer an option. Now it has become no longer a possibility. And that is why I'm not worried that Teal'c might die on the table.

He's a part of SG1, after all.

**The End**

  


* * *

  


> * * *

  


>   
>  © July 9, 2001 The characters mentioned in this story are the property of Showtime and Gekko Film Corp.  
> The Stargate, SG-I, the Goa'uld and all other characters  
> who have appeared in the series STARGATE SG-1 together with the names,   
> titles and backstory are the sole copyright property of MGM-UA Worldwide Television,   
> Gekko Film Corp, Glassner/Wright Double Secret Productions and Stargate SG-I Prod. Ltd.   
> Partnership.  
> This fanfic is not intended as an infringement upon those rights and   
> solely meant for entertainment.   
> All other characters, the story idea and the story itself   
> are the sole property of the author.   
> 

* * *

  



End file.
